


Shades Of Blue

by MrsTanaka



Category: Cowboy Bebop (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 03:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20382919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsTanaka/pseuds/MrsTanaka
Summary: Wrote this a while ago on DA for a contest. It got second place, but I never posted it up here lolz. Kind of sad stuff here though so...enjoy?





	Shades Of Blue

You smiled softly as you kneeled down in front of your child. He was looking up at you with his large brown eyes full of curiosity.

“Mommy…why are we on Mars?” he asked before raising his hand to rub at his left eye since a bit of dust had blown in. The wind on Mars was always restless and it wasn’t your son’s favorite planet. He actually preferred staying on the ship sleeping in the observatory and staring at the stares.

The soft smile on your lips slowly became a sorrowful one as you recalled exactly where you were right now. The change in your expression didn’t go unnoticed by your child either and he slowly tipped his head to one side in a bit of confusion.

“Mommy, are you sad?” he asked biting down gently on his lower lip as he tried to figure out if he had done something wrong.

You softly shook your head before raising a hand and gently ruffled his dark green locks. His hair was getting longer, it was now touching his shoulders, and you were reminded about having missed his hair dressers appointment last week.

“No, mommy was just thinking about your daddy. He was born here,” you said as you slowly stood back up to your full height. Your son wasted no time in quickly gripping your larger hand into his own.

“Really? Are we going to see daddy?” he asked with a bit of excitement in his voice. He didn’t know anything about his father, never met him, never saw a picture, and you didn’t like talking about him too much.

Not so much because you disliked his father, but because you loved him so much that just talking about him would send you into tears. It eventually came to the point where your son stopped asking about him since seeing you cry always made him want to cry too.

“No, I’m sorry sweetie, but your daddy is gone. He died before you were born,” you spoke up softly as your fingers lightly trembled around your son’s small hand.

He was six now and you thought maybe it was about time you told him everything you could remember; of course, you’d have to leave out a few details.

Or actually…you’d have to leave out a lot of details until he was older and could understand life a bit better.

“Oh…” your son said softly, but you could feel his grip on your hand increased a bit. He had always had a feeling that he would never meet his father and being told this finally put his suspicions to rest; however, with that said he had no idea how to react now.

“Was daddy….was he cool?” he asked looking up to you once more.

He watched with slight awe as your lips curved upward into a sad smile despite the obvious pain you were feeling in your heart.

“Your daddy was the coolest….though every time I saw him he was broke,” you said laughing a bit at the fond memory.

_“Eh? Why the hell do you always come here when you’re broke?” you said glaring at the taller male as you smacked his hand with a ladle._

_He winced lightly and quickly withdrew his hand away from your breakfast._

_“There’s no food on the ship and Jet’s trying to make bell peppers and beef without any beef…again!” the male yelled rather angrily as if you were the reason the ship he flew on lacked the proper ingredients to make a good meal._

_“Raise your voice at me again mister and I’ll never cook for you again,” you replied frowning lightly before turning away from the male and moving into the kitchen of the small restaurant._

_You both knew your threat was hallow._

_He could come every day of the year, three times a day, and you would always feed him._

_You both knew that you loved him._

“Daddy was…broke? But mommy, you always say the man should provide for the woman,” your son said and watched as you smiled sheepishly at him.

“Ah, well, your daddy had a job that didn’t always pay him well…sometimes never at all,” you said laughing quietly at your own stupidity. You had forgotten you had told your son that.

“What kind of job did daddy do?” he asked you as the two of you walked along a deserted portion of the planet together. Your ship wasn’t too far off from where you were, but you also didn’t want to stray too far from it.

“He was a bounty hunter,” you said softly as your thumb soothingly ran back and forth along your son’s hand. You recalled how you had done this once with the boy’s father before too.

_“What the hell happened?! You’re bleeding everywhere!” you yelled after having entered your restaurant. You were scheduled to open in the next few hours, but from what the looks of it you weren’t going to be able to._

_“It’s just a bullet hole…or two…” the male responded with something of an annoyed bite and you could only frown at the blood on your floor._

_“I’ll help you into the booth. Are the bullets still in there?” you asked softly, but you received no response._

_The dark green haired male had already passed out against the old leather booth._

_You panicked. You panicked like you had never panicked before and called for a doctor. The doctor wasn’t able to immediately make it over, but he did stay on the line with you and slowly walked you through the steps of making sure the man you loved didn’t die before he made it over._

_You gently held his hand for a moment stroking your thumb over his blood stained flesh. You were hysterical, but you had still somehow managed to pull him away from deaths door._

_Now, all you could do was wait and pray for the doctor to be here soon._

“So, daddy caught bad guys?!” your son asked excitedly with something of a twinkle in his eyes.

He was currently going through hero envy and often spoke about how he wanted to be a hero like the men and women in his comic books.

“That’s right. You’re daddy caught tons of bad guys! He was a hero!” you said happily before stopping in your tracks with your son. The two of you took a moment to look over the brightly colored sky and then your son asked a question that sent your heart into the pit of your stomach.

“How did daddy die?”

You gently bit into your lower lip in attempt to will the tears away. That brought back memories you weren’t yet ready to face, but for your son you would have to endure the hardship.

“Daddy died taking out the ultimate bad guy,” you said before gently rubbing your tear stained cheeks with your free hand.

_“This is the last time I’m going to see you…isn’t it?” you said softly as you absentmindedly traced a few of the scars that lined his naked torso._

_He didn’t respond to you, but you could tell by the expression on his face that this was likely the last time you’d ever see him. You took a breath before forcing something of a bitter and fake laugh to slip passed your lips._

_“Yeah right, I must be crazy if I think I won’t see you again; after all, who else would feed your broke ass?” you said in an attempt to lighten the ache you imagined he was feeling._

_You had never asked about his past. You told him that you didn’t care about what kind of man he was back then. That you only cared about the present him, but you both knew you only said that because you had saw the hidden pain in his eyes as you talked about your own past to him._

_“My doors are always open to you. My home. My restaurant. I’ll always wait for you, alright?” you said softly as you watched him remove himself from your bed._

_“Why?” he asked. It was a simple question, but you thought by now the two of you both knew._

_Maybe he just needed verbal reassurance. Maybe he just wanted to hear it before he went to meet his fate._

_“Spike Spiegel, I love you”_

You smiled softly to yourself as you began tugging your son gently back toward the ship.

Those doors were still open.

You were still waiting.


End file.
